1. Field
One or more embodiments of the present invention relate to universal plug and play (UPnP), and more particularly, to a method of supporting scene-based seeking while reproducing content in a distributed multimedia system such as a UPnP audio/video (AV) multimedia system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Universal plug and play (UPnP) is a set of computer network protocols to allow individual devices or home appliances, such as a personal computer (PC) and a printer, to connect and communicate with one another in a home environment. In general, UPnP uses, but is not limited to, Internet protocols, such as a transfer control protocol/Internet protocol (TCP/IP) and a dynamic host configuration protocol (DHCP), in order to seamlessly connect networked devices having unique Internet protocol (IP) addresses, and an extensible markup language (XML) in order to describe the networked devices.
Plug and play (PnP) is a technology for attaching peripheral devices to a PC, whereas UPnP is derived from PnP and can be used even in a home network.
A scene refers to chapters in a digital versatile disk (DVD) system.
UPnP audio/video (AV) does not provide any mechanism that shows scenes of video content.